new toys
by saiyan-ofhell
Summary: new toys demons have been created and now misakichi has a new romance.warning lemon in further chapters
1. making the demon

Disclaimer if I owned angelic layer I would have just made a manga but since I don't I just wrote a story.  
  
One day Misakichi was shopping for some new clothes for Hikaru when see say a new kid in piffle princess he was holding a angel egg it was a new version that was called a demon not a angel. She went up to him and asked him if he was a beginner oh ya I really have been wanting one so bad I finally saved up enough money said the strange boy. when she noticed he was wearing some really strange clothes his shirt had a blue and green tiger It was all sparkly she thought his baggy black pants were cute he was blushing when he saw she was looking at his crotch. then Misakichi said just checking out your baggy pants most people around here wear there uniform every where he laughed and said my name is ray and said I wont when I do get it any way where do you go to school oh Misakichi was hoping they would both go to eriol academy (by now she was in eight grade) to bad said ray I go to Tokyo academy. so see yah around said Misakichi and she left the store whispering I sure would have liked to get in his pants she said as she walked away.  
  
Later at home ray had began on his demon he chose speed type made its hair do(that looks just like gt vegeta spike kinda short and very black) it had a furry tail that was kinda long but short its tail color was green. The next day. Cool huh he said to his maid she answered not as cute as you she didn't want to go out with him she just thought he was cute in a little kid way.(p.s. he's rich and lives alone) thanks but I need some fabric I think I know where to get some at piffle princess. He went there got some fabric it was black and dark green he knew some one who could sew it together so he went to the news station he already had heard of Misakichi and that her aunt is reporter so he found her and asked if he could see her he went home with her limo was about 20 feet long he was amazed when he saw the big screen tv he saw Misakichi he glared at it none stop he got a boner in the clip she had lots of cleavage but she was so beautiful when BOOM he was whacked in the head we are here said shouko he went in but since Misakichi wasn't expecting any one she was only in her lovely lingerie whoa she was beautiful she screamed she ran to her room came down five min. later she looked pissed but he explained the whole story she sewed him the suit and then ray realized he didn't name his demon she said Akira they both agreed it was a perfect name they put the black and green suit on it the suit was knight Armour it was perfect during he was ready to leave he was outside the door she came running down the stairs bye she said and suddenly he kissed her he slowly let his tongue guide the way it was so romantic Misakichi was so happy as ray and Misakichi kissed there tongues played for about half and hour when finally he left . End first chapter thanks for reading pleaser read and review remember my first romance action in next chapter. 


	2. true love

Disclaimer I do not own angelic layers I'm just a fanboy. The next day. I got her number how come I cant just call her come on Ray you can do it just dial 352 uuuhhh oh god I cant do it 12 come on I haft to 71 rrrinnnggg rrrrrriiinngggg its ringing said Ray. Hello said a beautiful voice hi about last night Ray was cut off leave a message after the beep.bbbbbbbbeeeeepppppppppp. Hey just calling to see if you could help me train and call it a date yah my number is 545 3421 bye. Later when Misakichi got home she was so exited it was on tomorrow at twelve p.m. Tomorrow. She told me to meet her here at angelic layer whispered Ray when suddenly hey you're here he hugged her and she hugged him back happily they went inside she got a training room it was black and blue there was a round table with two angle or demon controlling machines they around the layer there was also a karaoke machine a small wall couch. Ray was amazed whoa its better than I thought wow I love you Misakichi now here she put the visor on his head and placed the demon akira on the layer (the layer is the stage where they battle the first angel or demon to be knocked off is the loser)hope you get your card soon. Huh what's a angelic card asked Ray oh! Shouted Misakichi it's a card that if you win you earn points these points can count as money at places where they sell angelic layer stuff k explained Misakichi k said the somewhat confused Ray. Ok now Ray think of what you want Akira to do. He began to think of him doing a swift kick but nothing happened GOD!!!!!! Screamed Ray. He began to concentrate when ow brain cramp Misakichi fell to the ground and Ray said its not funny ooohhh it hurts Misakichi got up and told him to concentrate he thought of the kick when fhoowsh!!! Akira threw a strong hard kick that sent a small blast of light through the air it was cool they sat there for a few more hours watching the light flashes fill the air. Later that day outside. Hey look at that a walk in tournament noticed Misakichi (Misakichi is also called Misaki)  
You should enter the tournament said Misaki yah I will so Ray  
entered the tournament in the third match he had his first match  
against tim and his angel gunderson was small yellow and looked  
like megaman ready fight go the layer began to shake holy crap  
said ray the announcer said that the layer was a earth quake  
layer speed tpe would be stopped ray began to concentrate but by  
then gunderson had kicked akira by the edge of the layer ray's  
concentration had began to work akira jumped up and did a swift  
round house kick but gunderson had dodged it gunderson put a  
strangle hold on akira ray just had to concentrate it worked he  
broke it he turned around and did a series of jabs it sent  
guderson to the edge but gunderson saved himself jumped up and  
made a small ball of energy and fired luckily it didn't fully  
hit akira but akira was try to stop himself from falling off the  
edge it worked but right when he thought he had gotten away a  
kick from gunderson almost knocked him out of the layer suddenly  
it started to shake more and more it sent gunderson in the air  
but when he thought he was doin good he was wrong cause akira  
jumped in the air and kicked gunderson in the air gunderson fell  
into ray lap making him lose his concentration and akira fell to  
the floor.  
Ray is the winner screamed the announcer.  
Later at misaki's house.  
They where alone he looked at her he slowly bent to kiss her and  
boom there went there lips were slowly together when his tongue  
went into her mouth they were both happy he began to pull down  
her school uniform he was so happy so was she when her shirt  
fell to the floor he was so happy he saw her bra it was silky  
and beautiful she slipped off his shirt when the door was being  
unlocked but neither of them heard because they were upstairs  
but It didn't matter her aunt never really came into her room he  
pulled off her skirt and began to undo her bra while she pulled  
down his pants she could see his boner it was big about 6feet  
but suddenly she felt her nipple being sucked in rays head he  
could feel how horny she was it was amazing how horny she was  
but it didn't matter he pulled down her panties she pulled down  
his boxers he slipped on his condom. are you sure asked misaki  
yeah I love you said ray in a loving voice.  
Its my first lemon so go easy well ill update it soon I promise. 


	3. a new freind and a new battle

Disclaimer I am not working for Tokyo pop so I do not have any  
connections to angelic layer except that it is my favorite manga  
in the freakin world.!  
Ray woke up hours later good thing I didn't caught but im at  
home now oh hwy zues said ray.  
Meow are you hungry ray got up and got his cat some food he  
also turned on his big screen tv then he turned on the game cube  
and began to play dragon ball z budokai DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!!  
screamed the tv ray played for a few hours then he got up got  
dressed and checked the mail his angelic card came in.  
He was exited but when he came back in the house the phone had  
one message it was misaki she had told him that she was going on  
vacation with eriol academys 8th grade class.  
Dang it well he thought mine as well find some one to battle  
with right akira ray left his humongous house.  
Later at the piffle princess hmm this looks good ray turned  
around only to find a beautiful girl she was holding a demon hey  
need some help with what to get asked ray the beautiful girl  
turned around oh please answered the girl wait whats your name  
asked ray oh its Ramona answered the beautiful girl ok lets go  
remarked ray.  
They went to house they were the only ones there he showed her  
how to create it she had blue hair red eyes a suit that looked  
like something card captor sakura would wear her legs were  
slender and beautiful she was a power type it was cool as hell  
then they went down to angelic slayer he taught her how to be a  
deus once she got pretty good they had fight.  
Are ya ready to battle Ramona yeah ray bring it ok fight!  
Akira jumped in mid air it positioned its self for a jump kick  
ramonas demon dolfer dodged the attack then got akira in a  
strangle hold he tried to get out but dolfer threw akira in the  
air and used a round house kick akira was almost out of the  
layer when it jumped in thin air doing a back flip it kicked  
dolfer right in the face dolfer flew out of the layer losing.  
Oh I lost whinned Ramona its ok said ray want a rematch asked  
ray sure they both got ready they both began to concentrate and  
both dolfer and akiras feet hit at the same instant then  
suddenly vooooooooooooosh a swift kick to the face for akira he  
went flying he luckily saved himself but before akira could get  
up dolfer was right in front of akira suddenly dolfer made a  
wind tunnel it whipped akira into the air akira was stuck in  
this wind tunnel there was no escape for akira dolfer shot  
electricity out of its hands but this time akira dodged the  
attack akira fell to the floor with a safe landing it began to  
run it tried to kick dulfer but dulfer dodged whaaaaaam akira  
flew through the air and landed on the floor to the right of  
ray.  
Ramona was so happy she bought both of them ice cream and asked  
if he wanted to train some more tomorrow of course ray answered  
yes so they said by Ramona got on her bike and left as ray was  
walking home he thought how he had lost he looked at a window of  
piffle princess it said angel or demon tournament he say where  
to go but it said it had an entry fee luckily his angelic card  
would help him there it started Sunday and tomorrow was Saturday  
so he was going to haft to get some major training in so  
tomorrow would be all work if he really wanted to win he was  
serious about this so there was no goofing off.  
  
He began to walk home again thinking about tomorrow he thought  
about it and realized that he could buy a layer to train on  
himself it would cost nothing to him when he thought about it he  
didn't even remember how he got rich it only happened a while  
ago. He definitely knew it just happened recently ah when he  
finally got home he went straight to pick up zues the gray  
creamish white cat and laid down and went straight to bed.  
  
The next morning he met up with Ramona and told her about the  
tournament they bought a personal layer so he could train  
anytime at home it was even bigger than the one at angelic  
layer. So they went home and hooked it up.  
Ready to battle asked ray yeah!!!! said Ramona fight akira  
dodged to the left he knew dolfer would use an upper kick than  
akira threw a series of strong punches it inflicted a lot of  
damage on dolfer whoa I didnt expect that said Ramona.  
Akira jumped in the air and charged some energy in his hand just  
like gunderson did he landed without firing the charge dolfer  
was coming straight at akira BOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!! The charge  
nailed dolfer out of the layer.  
How did you like it I hope you did please r&r ill try to get th  
next chapter up soon. 


End file.
